


The Rhythm is Gonna Get You (Off)

by miasnape



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, come on.  You've never gotten turned on somewhere the music was playing loud?" --Rodney, John and a... special toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm is Gonna Get You (Off)

**Author's Note:**

> littlebuttercup asked someone to write a PWP about [this](http://ohmibod.com), and god help me, I did.

"It's called _what_?"

"The 'OhMiBod'. Because of the iPod thing. 'Oh my god'? IPod, iBod; bod as in body, you know."

"McKay, I got it. It's just mind-boggling. Who the hell thinks of these things?"

Rodney looked up from removing everything from the box and un-doing metal twist ties. "Oh, come on. You've never gotten turned on somewhere the music was playing loud? There's an obvious connection: vibrations and throbbing baselines and pulsing drumbeats."

John was still kind of skeptical, but he came up to look at the thing over Rodney's shoulder. It was a slim thing, about 7 inches long, silver and the white that John's iPod had been when it was new. There was a worrying amount of pink accoutrements that Rodney, thankfully, seemed to be discarding.

"You seriously think that thing is going to be any sexier than a regular vibrator?" John asked, and Rodney looked up from plugging the weird headphones/vibrator attachment into the top of John's iPod.

"It's different. I just think it could be interesting, is all." John sighed when Rodney started pouting, because he knew that whatever he thought about the damned thing, he'd be really intimately acquainted with it shortly.

"Fine. But Johnny Cash is having nothing to do with this. Disregarding the fact that it would be sacrilegious, 'Ring of Fire' is not something I want to associate with anything we're about to do."

Rodney snorted, and then grinned, and John's pulse started thrumming because even if it did involve really strange toys, it was sex with Rodney, and that was always good to an insane degree.

"Okay, so let's do this."

\---

It took Rodney a while to find some suitable music for the job in hand, but any complaints he had about John's taste in music dissolved on his tongue when he looked up to find a naked, sprawled out Lieutenant-Colonel on his bed, arms folded around his head, smirking lightly.

"You ready?" John asked, and Rodney nodded dumbly for a while before shaking his head clear and handing John the headphones. John inserted the buds in his ears, and then raised his eyebrows.

"What now?"

Rodney grinned and stretched himself out over John's body. "Now the fun starts," he said, and kissed him, tongue darting in and out until John got with the program and started responding with some really dirty sucking.

Rodney ran a hand up and down the obscenely soft skin of John's side a few times before sitting up and pulling off his t-shirt. He was undoing his fly when John pulled him back down for more kisses. He went willingly, groaning at the scratch of chest hair and the heat of John's bare skin against his.

He slid his mouth to the side and started biting and sucking at John's jawline and throat, because he knew that got John hot. Sure enough, John started arcing up into him, grinding and humping against Rodney. After a minute or so of that, Rodney pulled back and stood up, cursing his pants and chafing in general, dragging the damned things off and getting rid of his socks as quickly as possible.

In his absence, John had trailed his hand down his body to curl around his cock, and was languidly jerking off. Rodney bit back a growl and climbed up to straddle one of John's legs, reaching across the bed for the iPod and vibrator, and then the lube. He squirted some on his fingers and then wrapped them around the plastic shaft, spreading it out in the same rhythm as John's strokes.

"You gonna do something with that?" John asked, and the side of Rodney's mouth twitched up.

"In a minute," he said, and then reached down and nudged at John's thigh with the back of his hand. When John spread his legs wider, Rodney danced a slippery finger over John's balls and then slid it further down. John groaned and Rodney circled around the crinkled skin before pressing firmly in.

John gasped in a breath and moved his hand off his cock and up to his nipples. "Oh, keep doing that. That's nice." He pinched one of his nipples and groaned again. "That's very nice."

Rodney swallowed hard and pushed until his finger was all the way in.

"I thought we were supposed to be playing with your new toy, McKay," John said, and wiggled his hips. Rodney's cock twitched, and he pulled his finger out of John's body slowly, almost unwilling to leave the smooth heat.

"Yes, yes, okay. Are you ready?" he asked, grasping the vibrator by the cool metal at the base and tracing the head of it down the same path his finger had taken earlier, then back up to rest on John's perineum.

"Go for it," John told him, and with his free hand Rodney fumbled for the iPod and pressed down on the play button. Three things happened at once; the vibrator started buzzing in his hand, the faint sound of music made it's way to his ears from the headphones John was wearing, and John bucked on the bed and said, "Oh god," in a deeply sexy voice.

Rodney dropped the iPod to side of the bed and rubbed a soothing hand over John's thigh, even as he started teasing John's hole with the vibrator. Every time the music became slightly clearer to Rodney, the vibrator pulsed faster in his hand and John writhed under him a bit more.

"Okay, you were right, this is different," John said, his eyes closed and his head thrown to the side, muscles cording his neck. Rodney pushed the vibrator a little bit and John let out a series of low vowel sounds before bringing his arm over his mouth and biting at his own flesh to muffle them.

Rodney shuffled his knees down the bed, trying not to move his right hand too much in the process, leaning his weight on his left hand by John's hip. It took a bit of careful rearranging of his limbs before he was in the right position, but once he was he didn't waste any more time, just bent his head and licked over the crown of John's cock briefly, tasting the precome that had gathered there before sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Sweet _jesus_ , McKay! Fuck!"

Rodney responded to John's exclamations by taking more of him into his mouth and then humming happily, pushing the vibrator just past the ring of muscle inside John. John was reduced to panting and exhalations that sounded almost like Rodney's name. He put a hand down on Rodney's shoulder and squeezed, moving minutely between Rodney's bobbing mouth and the rhythmic thrusting of his hand.

After a while, Rodney's jaw was aching and his cock was throbbing against the sheets and his wrist was starting to hurt, so he pushed the vibrator in and tilted it to just the right angle, and then he flicked the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves just below the head of John's cock, and then he sucked, _hard_ , all within a matter of seconds.

John fucked into his mouth twice, let out a strangled cry, and came, strings of semen pulsing over Rodney's tongue before he swallowed them down, nursing John through his orgasm.

\---

John lay on the bed, breathing heavily, utterly spent and loving it. He barely noticed the volume of the music turning down gradually, the vibrator slowing in tandem until they both went completely quiet. He winced a little when the vibrator was pulled out, though, and then again at the ringing sound when Rodney removed the earbud headphones from his ears.

When he opened his eyes, Rodney's flushed and smug face was hovering above him. Not in the mood to hear 'I Told You So's, John found some reserve of strength to pull Rodney down and press their mouths together. Rodney's erection pressed hard and hot into his hip, and John was feeling very generous towards Rodney right now, so he nipped at Rodney's lip with his teeth and said, "You wanna fuck me?" before stealing another kiss.

"Oh god, yes please," Rodney mumbled into his mouth, and John laughed and stroked a hand down Rodney's big, sturdy back.

"Okay, but let me turn over, because I really can't be bothered doing any of the work."

He ignored Rodney's scoff and twisted around on to his stomach, burying the side of his face in the pillow and closing his eyes. He stretched out his legs and arms while Rodney got himself ready, and then sighed contentedly as Rodney worked some more body-temperature lube into him with gentle fingers.

The iBod thing had been seriously hot, and he hadn't come that hard in a while, but with the music in his ears drowning out all other sounds and the unyielding plastic of the vibrator, even Rodney's mouth had been a bit impersonal and unconnected. This was more familiar. He liked knowing that that was Rodney's hand on his shoulder, and that hot pressure was Rodney's cock pressing into him, and that was Rodney's throaty, desperate groan.

John felt Rodney settle on top of him and run his hands up John's bent arms to his hands. He closed Rodney's fingers between his own and smiled as Rodney slowly rocked into him.

"Do you know how hot you looked?" Rodney murmured in his ear as he thrust, slow and shallow. "And god, the sounds you make. I could almost come just from listening to you, sometimes. If I'd let myself I probably could have, but I really wanted this. I wanted to be in you, wanted to feel you all around me, wanted this. Exactly this. I love this. God, you're perfect."

John hummed sleepily into the pillow and rocked back a bit. "I love this too," he said, voice thick with sleep and pleasure, and Rodney mouthed at his throat and came with a low grunt that sounded better to John than any music ever would.

END


End file.
